


Blessings

by thequietcanadian



Series: Stories of the Seasons [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Multi, Seasonal Spirits - Freeform, Seasonal Spirits and Guardians, Short, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28974015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequietcanadian/pseuds/thequietcanadian
Summary: Summer knows they've made mistakes, knows that they need to fix them and well actions speak louder then words.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Series: Stories of the Seasons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985941
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> hey how's everyone doing? I've been busy with school but needed a bit of a break so wrote this in between my other fics. it take place almost right after Shifting Pieces so if you haven't read that it may be confusing on what's going on! so take a quick peak of that first! wanted to let my usual readers know too I'm having a bit of writers block for my other fic at the moment so just needed a little break i'll hopefully have a new chapter up for "To live another day" by the end of February (thats the goal at least, I'm hopeing for earlier but midterms are about to hit and I'm applying for grad school sooo wish me luck). I'm also trying to have two fics out for Valentines day so keep an eye out for that as well. if you have time leave a comment I love reading them! and as always stay safe and healthy out there.

Summer wakes to a tiny hand hitting her face, she lets out an annoyed huff, cracking an eye open to see that Ruby had turned in her sleep, face restful for the first time in a long time. Ruby’s rest had been sporadic the last few years and in hindsight it is likely connected to the absence of her uncle, a source of both Yang and Ruby’s joy.

Summer sits up slowly trying not to disturb the other sleeping residence, the bed truly wasn’t made for all of them, the nest was made more for one person, but Qrow had summon branches to extend outwards for all of them, it wouldn’t be surprising if he returned it back to its original form after they all woke. Summer regards the bed for a moment, the sheets are a faded gray likely not changed for quite some time, the pillows stiff and uncomfortable. Summer sniffs nose crinkling at the musty smell of the room.

How long had it been since Qrow had slept here? How long had it been since he cared enough to create new sheets, or even clean the room. From the open closet she swears she sees cobwebs, and dust coats the vanity mirror. He had been hurting and they hadn’t even cared enough to see it, they’d been afraid. Allowed the rumors about the youngest of them to poison their minds against him. No more, she promised herself, they’d let him be alone for long enough and they would have millennia to fix it.

She heard the mattress squeak, turning to see Qrow shift in his sleep a whimper leaving him, face scrunched in distress. She reached a hand out going to shake him awake, but an arm snaked around his waist pulling him towards the other body beside him. Clover rested his chin on the top of his head, eyes still closed but grip unwavering.

“settle pretty bird. Everything’s fine” Summer watched in amazement as Qrow did just that his expression relaxing and legs entangling with Clovers, snuggling closer. Vines sprouted from him tangling themselves between their legs keeping them together. Flowers blossomed sporadically throughout, pale blues and purples appearing and fading withing a few minutes. Throughout this Clover didn’t even open his eyes simply let out a breath of air and went back to sleep. Days ago she would have worried that Qrow’s magic would spread over all of them out of control and volatile like every rumor said but it never left the small area of their combined bodies demonstrating an astounding amount of control.

It amazed her that a mere fledgling could get Qrow to ease back into a peaceful slumber. Since… since they’d neglected him Summer knows his rest has not been easy, had heard the whines and whimpers and cries come from his room when he’d visited. She’d ignored them, pretended nothing was wrong, even though the joy in their life had slowly left like it was leeching out of their lives. They’d smile and laugh yes, but it hadn’t felt right. Hadn’t felt whole since they’d shunned Qrow out of fear.

It made sense Quartets were intricately linked through the earth, but also through their magic. They’d let that link practically wither into nonexistence, but even still they had felt his despair. Not to its full extent, the relinking of their magic had shown that, the hollow loneliness and seething darkness of isolation had made sure she knew they had barely even scratched the surface.

Yet the fledgling had done something they could not. They’d seen their fourth not for his so-called curse, but for his heart and instead of running when he’d found out, he’d stood there defiant and protected it. Stood tall, body shaking in exhaustion and tried to pull magic he didn’t have to himself to keep them away because he thought they’d hurt him. He’d cowered at Summers anger but had glared daggers into their being for even implying that Qrow was somehow broken in some way.

Clover was either incredibly brave, or incredibly stupid but Summer was inclined to believe it was the first one. Clovers nose scrunched in irritation before he let out a small sneeze. His magic flared around him and Summer watched on in amusement as a pair of bright cerulean wings appeared. Clovers eyes flashed open panic filled, and Summer’s own magic wanted to reach out and comfort the fledgling but Qrow’s own magic flared in response eyes fluttering open.

“What’s wrong?” Qrow rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, blinking rapidly to try and wake quicker. He shifted slightly to try and sit up but cursed as he realized their legs were tangled.

“I-I wings?” Qrow hummed at him and Summer fought a smile as Qrow let his own appear. Summer frowned however at their state. Feathers stuck out in odd directions, their color lackluster and dull.

“S’normal go back to sleep.” She watched on as Clover hunkered down, reaching out a hand to brush over Qrow’s feathers. He trembled, shaking the bed with his shudder, but blessedly it didn’t wake anyone.

“this normal?” Qrow didn’t crack his eyes back open, but she saw the slight shake of his head. Clover let out an unhappy trill one he seemed surprised by but ignored as he pulled Qrow to him.

“should take better care of these pretty bird.” She saw a quick rise and fall of shoulders.

“I couldn’t reach and… there was nobody to ask for help” Summer flinched, she used to run her hands through his wings all the time, fixing them and making them shine, so had Tai and Raven.

“there is now” Clover whispered pulling a loose feather from his wing, and hesitantly, Qrow draped it over Clovers form, hiding him from Summers view.

“can we stay like this for now?” Summers heart nearly melted at the question, watched as feathers ruffled for a moment before she assumed Clover settled. Summer heard sniffling, before and she looked over in alarm, as Qrow’s eyes filled with tears.

“What’s wrong birdie?” his hand wipes roughly at his eyes as the tears spill over and Summer is frozen as she watches. Stomach churning in unease. Frost spreads over his wings patterns dancing across them, they melt a moment later, heat radiating off of Clover.

“I-I” a muffled sob and Summer knows she should step in should say something but for once words escape her.

“I feel like… if- if I leave here… everything’s just going to be a dream and I’ll, I’ll” there’s a hitch in his voice before a sob breaks free, quickly muffled by his hand.

“I’ll be alone again” Summer can feel the wind whip itself into a flurry at the statement her own magic responding to the terror in Qrow’s voice. They’d made him suffer for so long, for no reason.

“I’m not going anywhere Qrow. I promised you remember? You won’t be.” Qrow seems to settle after that, both their breathing settling into a steady pace. An arm wraps around her, before a warm body is pressing close, chin resting on her shoulder.

“You hear all that too?” Tai whispered, voice trembling. She is happy she cannot see him, seeing his despair will only remind her of her own. She draws in a shaking breath trying to settle the storm she can feel brewing just outside, giving him a jerky nod.

“he needs to know we won’t… that we won’t abandon him again.” Tai says and Summer wants to laugh, as if it would be that simple. Words will not be enough to reassure their now flighty bird that they would not turn their backs on him, but there was one thing that might.

She glanced at Ruby, so young but already so insightful, matching magic was not rare, in fact it was quite common between seasonal spirits, which made sense one needed to work with others in order bring about the changing seasons. A winter had to pair with a spring spirit in order to bring about the change from one point of being into the next. Qrow had never matched with anyone before, not once. While he could hold a stable connection with most of them, the slightest loss of concentration could send the process skittering to a halt. It had been a point of annoyance in their youth but looking back on it Summer thinks it must have been even harder on Qrow. How frustrating it must have been to want to be helpful, only to fail at the one thing one was meant to do.

Matching of magic was not only for the transition of seasons though, often times it led to more romantic ventures but not always. Many spirits just remand friends through out their existence, but their were quite a few who’s magic matched so strongly that it was difficult for the two or more spirits to separate. For more powerful spirits like quartets or old ones these matches could manifest in different ways, secondary forms being a perfect balance, opposite seasonal positions the colors of ones magic. Clearly if Clovers secondary form was anything to go by Clovers magic did indeed match, but it meant hardship for the two in the future.

James would never relinquish control of what he believed was his even for something as powerful as matching magic. He’d see Qrow’s relation to his fledgling as one of defiance or mockery. He would not see it for the blossoming relationship that was to come. He’d tear Clover from him by any means necessary, and Qrow alone would not be able to fight James off. Summers eyes hardened, he was not alone anymore and even though James was the strongest winter spirit in existence she would fight him to see them happy. She hoped Tai would feel the same.

“There is one thing we could do” Summer says quietly reaching for her magic, Tai makes a questioning sound from beside her, but she does not respond to it, instead she eases herself into the winds, feels it swirl inside her, hears the rushing that she would normally if she gathered a storm. Within it she felt her spring magic, petals swirling on the wind, rain against her skin, mud between her toes. She pulls herself out of it eyes glowing as she opens them. The smell of ozone permeates the room, followed a light smell of lilies of the valley as she reached a gentle hand onto Clovers ankle, he doesn’t move.

“Summer” Tai says startled, but she does not respond, she has to do this now before she lost her nerve.

“Clover Ebi, born of James and Ozpin’s magic. As the oldest being of the quartet STRQ I give you my blessing, the winds will bend to you, the storms will not harm you, the spring will always be your home. All I ask is you keep our youngest safe and by your side for as long as he wishes you there and in return when you most need it you will have my magic by your side” Summers eyes faded, and she would have slumped forward if it wasn’t for Tai keeping her upright. On Clovers ankle sat a simple white rose, that quickly faded.

“Summer what the hell were you thinking? Its one thing to give a blessing to a mortal, they’ll eventually perish. But to another immortal is binding! Its forever!” Summer hummed eyes closing shut.

“I’m aware Tai. Qrow must know we will protect the fledgling” She nearly slid away as she felt heat rise behind her in anger.

“the fledgling not Qrow?” she turned at his raised tone, hand darting out to a stop the torrent of angry words that would wake the other inhabitants.

“Yes. He cares for him deeply my firestorm. He was afraid to bring him here because he feared both ours and James reaction. Was going to fight James alone if it came down to it to protect them. He must know he will not be alone in that fight” Tai is quite eyes dimming and body dropping in temperature rapidly. Understanding coming to his eyes.

She watched as her husband went quite for a moment, body rapidly heating again while the smell of Gardenias began to fill the room.

“Clover Ebi, I give you my blessing, the summer heat shall never burn your skin, the soil will always be fertile where you step, water will always be plentiful to you the summer will always welcome you home, I god damn it just don’t hurt him like we did okay? In return, in return when you need some ass kicking done, I’ll be there” Summer leaned Tai onto herself as his blessing was given giggling as his words swirled in her head. A Sunflower manifested itself right beside the rose fading a moment later.

“Shut up not all of us can be eloquent with these things Sum.” The both of them glanced over to Raven, lying down facing away from them. They glanced at each other, before Tai cleared his throat.

“We know you’re awake Rae” She didn’t move a moment, before an annoyed huff leaves her and she turns, red eyes glaring.

“I bend to no one” Tai rested a hand on her thigh, arm still wrapped around Summer.

“Not even for your brothers sake?” Rae would not look at either of them as she shook her head.

“Rae. Please” she stared resolutely at Yang’s sleeping form hand reaching out to brush a stray curl out of her face.

“you felt it too, the agony the” She stops Summer with a glare a raw vulnerability in her eyes.

“I’ve felt it for years. We’re twins remember the bond is even stronger because of that. I did nothing… how can he forgive me when I knew the pain he was going through and stood by idly” Tai and Summer shared a look before their gazes turned to Qrow’s who’s wing still remind atop the fledgling.

“He has already forgiven us though we don’t deserve it. He wishes for the fledgling to be safe. To remain by his side. Are we to deny him this when we’ve ignored his existence?” Summer doesn’t get a response at first Raven remains resolutely silent and she fears the worst. Fears the bond between the two is far more broken then can be repaired, but than slowly Raven reaches over, the temperature dropping, and the smell of apple cider and crisp leaves fill their senses.

“Clover Ebi. You have stolen my brothers heart though he doesn’t yet realize it. I should curse you for that” Summer and Tai’s shoulders rise in alarm arms reaching to wrench her away from the fledgling, but she lets out a chuckle before continuing.

“However, if I did my brother truly would never forgive me. So, I’ll give you my blessing instead. The harvest will always be bountiful for you, you will never have a chill in the breeze, autumn will always welcome you home. Keep my brother by your side, or else I may need to do something quite painful to you. In return I will be by your side in a fight even if we cannot win” Both Summer and Tai pulled her to them resting her between them. On Clovers ankle a single red chrysanthemum flared across his skin, and Clover shifted restlessly before it to faded. The three sat tangled together a moment before Raven moved stepping out of the bed.

“I need to return to mistral, see if I can fix some of the damage these two-” she jabbed a finger at the two.

“Made… keep an eye on him, will you?” She didn’t wait for their response disappearing in a swirl of wind and feathers.

“Things I’ll be different now” Tai said rubbing the back of his neck before he stretched his spine cracking as he did.

“We should know better than anyone that change is always needed.”


End file.
